


Leon Visits Home

by Redawilo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Gen, accidentally a Mother's Day fic oops lol, but only like...if you squint, even though it isn't Mother's Day in the UK and therefore probably not Galar, very slight mention of Raihan/Leon/Piers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: Leon decides to pay his family a visit in Postwick.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop
Kudos: 22





	Leon Visits Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on events from my ask blog. You don't need to know anything about it beforehand, as I did explain things in the fic itself. But if you're curious, [this](https://ask-a-former-champ.tumblr.com/post/617658920884977664/do-you-think-that-hop-would-be-overwhelmed-by) and [this](https://ask-a-former-champ.tumblr.com/post/617660028640493568/i-dont-know-how-people-know-this-maybe-mums) are what triggered Lee's visit.
> 
> Also Lee wears cargo shorts and you cannot convince me otherwise. The dude’s a fashion disaster and I love him for it.

The day prior had been oddly rough. Yet another person had accused his mother of being neglectful of Hop. Leon had been over it several times before, but for some reason this one had been the attack that had triggered the camerupt’s Anger Point. Angry at people confusing his mother’s missing him for favoritism, he had decided to pay his family a visit in Postwick. He’d already called her to let her know he would be there, and had talked her out of going shopping until he was there to carry the groceries for her.

Flying on Charizard’s back was always a joy, and Leon had him land by Wedgehurst Station. Despite Hop’s assurance over text that the one gift their mother would want him to bring is himself, Leon still felt he should pick something up. Sure, Wyndon had everything he could possibly want to get for her, but somehow he always felt he should buy from Wedgehurst when it came to these things. A bouquet of lilies from the flower shop and a small box of chocolates from the grocery and he was ready to make the walk to Postwick. With Charizard guiding him, of course.

Once outside of his childhood home he passed the gifts off to Charizard to hold. Knowing his family, he was going to need both hands the moment he got inside. He knocked a few times in a manner that he had started to use since he had become Champion and lived away from home before opening the door. He did it to announce that it was him so as not to spook his family when he went on ahead and let himself in. Sure they had all told him over and over again to just come in, but he thought it only polite to still announce himself. After all, spending ten years in the public eye can make you weary of home security.

“Leon! Welcome home!” he heard his mother call from the living room.

He began to head towards her voice when Hop came barreling down the stairs and excitedly flung himself onto Leon. The commotion of it allowed Leon to brace himself in time, and he even almost managed to catch his little brother. The two squeezed each other tight, laughing with joy. Leon even picked Hop up off the ground by a few inches.

“You’ve grown again!” Leon chuckled, looking his brother over once they separated. “Another quarter inch?”

“Yup! Right on the money. And I’ll only be getting taller!” Hop excitedly announced. “I’ll be 13 soon, so you know the growth spurts’ll be coming! Who knows, I might even grow taller than you.”

Leon could only laugh at that. In truth he really didn’t care if Hop did end up being the taller brother. He’d already decided he would tease him about it either way. But right now he couldn’t say any of that as his mother had realized he wasn’t going to be able to make it into the living room in a timely manner and had gotten up to come greet him herself.

He hugged her much more gently than he did Hop, but with no less amount of love. His mother gave him the usual “I’ve missed you so much!” spiel, to which he returned the sentiment. Even though he was no longer Champion, his jobs as the new League Chairman and CEO of Battle Tower kept him just as busy. Not to mention his new romantic relationship being a somewhat complicated one that required a lot of his time, too. He silently made a mental note to try and make time to visit his family at least once every month or two.

After their hug, Leon’s mother turned her attention to Charizard who was waiting patiently with the gifts in his hands. Despite them not needing any explanation, Leon still said “The flowers are yours, and the chocolates are for everyone.” His mother thanked him and took the lilies from the pokemon and gave him a little thank you pat on the head as well. She disappeared into the kitchen to find a vase. Hop took the chocolates, handed them to Leon, and then held out his hands for Charizard. The pokemon eagerly plopped his chin onto one and let the other scratch over his snout and around his horns, making happy little noises as he received his scritches.

Waiting in the living room were Leon’s grandparents. His grandmother slowly got to her feet in order to hug him and he gave her the same gentle treatment as his mother. His grandfather sheepishly mentioned his back was giving him troubles, to which Leon simply leaned down to hug him instead of making the man get up. Hop and Charizard joined them and while the pokemon got greeting pets from his grandmother, Hop and his grandfather cracked open the chocolates and helped themselves to a piece each.

Charizard stared at the treats longingly when Hop handed one to his grandmother. Leon sighed and picked up a couple from the box. “Okay, okay. But just one.” He held it up and the pokemon eagerly snatched it from his fingers. Leon wiped the slobber on his fingers onto his shorts before eating his piece.

It was about that time that Leon’s mother came back into the living room, vase full of lilies in hand and Purrloin sleepily following at her heel. Leon’s grandmother admired the flowers as she set them on the coffee table beside the chocolates. Then his mother picked up a chocolate for herself. Leon knelt down and scratched the purrloin’s ears, causing the pokemon to start purring. He picked her up and held her against his shoulder as he continued to massage her head in the way he knew she liked.

“Well, come on. Don’t stand on ceremony. Come sit down Leon.” His mother giggled as she took her spot on the sofa.

Leon and Hop made to sit beside her, which became a problem as soon as Charizard tried to climb onto his Leon’s lap. Purrloin hopped out of Leon’s grasp and onto the back of the couch while the large pokemon tried in vain to situate itself on his trainer’s lap.

“Charizard, you’re too big to fit, boy.” Leon told him sympathetically.

Hop got up and sat himself on the floor in front of the sofa instead, grinning ear-to-ear. “There! Now he can!”

No sooner had the room been made than Charizard flopped onto the couch, his head and shoulders on his trainer’s lap. Leon and his family chuckled and he reflexively began to scratch the pokemon’s head.

“He certainly hasn’t changed any has he?” Leon’s grandfather laughed.

“Not a bit!” Leon replied. “Fierce in battle, thinks he’s a kitten outside of it.”

“Speaking of kittens…” Hop began, “When do I get to meet Duchess?”

“Who’s Duchess?” their mother asked.

Leon laughed and fished a pokeball from one of his pockets. He quickly explained the little gifting triangle he and his boyfriends had made and how Duchess had been his gift from Piers. Duchess, of course, being a skitty.

The little pokemon stretched and yawned the moment she was released from her ball and looked around her curiously. Leon’s mother and grandmother immediately cooed over how cute she was, particularly because of the snapback situated sideways on her head. Leon explained that she had picked it out and put it on herself the other day when he had left her home alone while he had been working, which to his family only made it all the cuter. Duchess went around the room sniffing and mewing hellos to everyone. Including Purrloin, who jumped off the couch to greet the fellow cat pokemon.

“Oh… That’s trouble waiting to happen…” Leon muttered as he watched the two immediately make fast friends. Duchess was already something of a nuisance at home; always beating up on the pillows on the couch and deciding that the TV remote belongs _underneath_ the sofa. But Purrloin was even worse. Leon could only imagine the things his little pet was about to learn from her…

The two cats jumped onto the coffee table and, with their owners’ permission, each took a chocolate before Purrloin decided to give Duchess a tour of the house.

In their absence, Leon and his family chit-chatted. Making small talk, catching up with each other, and generally letting him relax and enjoy being at home again. At one point he remembered a message somebody had sent to his blog that he had promised to show his mother. She giggled upon reading it and told him to thank the person who had sent such a kind message, which he did for her.

The rest of the day was generally peaceful and relaxing. Lunch was fairly light, and after it Leon convinced his Charizard to let him up so that he could go with his mother to shop for dinner. He’d told her he would carry the groceries, and she teasingly said she was holding him to it. And if she obviously bought a little more than she needed for dinner, well, Leon didn’t make any fuss about the extra bags he had to haul. It wasn’t like he couldn’t handle it and if he was being honest he just wanted to spend the extra time with her.

After the groceries had been put away and the chocolates and lilies had been moved to the mantle above the fireplace, the cards got broken out. Despite his family’s kind and loving nature, Leon had gotten his competitiveness from somewhere and it became obvious as to where once they had played a couple of rounds. Through the loud yelling and groans of frustration, they laughed and gave encouragement to one another.

Despite Leon’s ineptitude with cooking, he still got up to assist his mother with dinner. As always he got relegated to fetching ingredients and chopping up whatever his mum told him to while she did all of the measuring and actual cooking. And when he’d run out of those services to give, he went about setting up the coffee table for dinner. Which included making spots for Charizard, Duchess, and Purrloin. He helped her carry everything to the little table, and they all dug into the piping hot, sweet, coconut curry.

After dinner and cleanup came more card games. Charizard was back in his spot on Leon’s lap, and Duchess and Purrloin had snuggled up in the dark-cat’s bed to have a nap together.

It was already dark by the time Leon decided it was time to head back to Wyndon. Another round of hugs were given, and pets and head scratches were distributed to Charizard and Duchess alike. Leon even went ahead and split one more chocolate between the two pokemon before recalling his pet back into her ball. With assurance that they would have a safe trip and that he and Charizard had flown in the dark plenty of times and yet _more_ hugs and promises that he would text as soon as he was back home, Leon was finally out the door and climbing onto his loyal pokemon’s back.

In the air, somewhere above Rolling Fields, Leon gave his Charizard a pat on the shoulder. “Did you have fun today?” The pokemon gave a happy little roar, making Leon laugh. “Me too. How about next time I let you have a battle with Hop?” Charizard gave an even happier roar and quickly pulled a backwards loop in the air. Leon cried out and clung on tight, laughing once they were level again. “Don’t wear yourself, buddy. It’s a lot further a trip than from Hammerlock or Spikemuth!” Charizard responded by doing it again.

And the oversized lizard went straight to bed the moment they arrived home in Wyndon.

**Author's Note:**

> I had entirely forgotten that today (the day of Lee's visit) was Mother's Day until a fan mentioned it. X'D But thankfully a google search tells me that Mother's Day took place in March this year in the UK soooo I've an excuse as to why Lee didn't plan to visit his mom in the first place! (Just don't ask me to come up with an excuse for why he didn't visit her on what would be their Mother's Day. *cough*)


End file.
